


Announcements!

by Docosahexaenoic_Acid



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docosahexaenoic_Acid/pseuds/Docosahexaenoic_Acid
Summary: This is a collection of different announcements I'm making for my books or anything else.





	Announcements!

Some exciting news: I now have a Discord server!

If you want to join, here's the link: https://discord.gg/4tMk6sw

Notes:  
The link doesn't expire  
This is an LGBTQ+ chat room, but allies can join too  
I'm not experienced with Discord, so it's a work in progress  
I will be updating it gradually


End file.
